Sugar-Coated Snapshots
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Results. Harry is struggling with the new relationship while Cisco struggles with ways to comfort him. Good thing Cisco's an expert at comfort. -Slash- Cisco/Harry -Shattered Perspectives series
1. Chapter 1

To Angelfireeast again, because this series would die without them. Also, a big thanks to my readers and supporters.

A/n: a series of One shots building on one another to express how the two are dealing with getting into a relationship.

Disclaimer: own no known properties.

* * *

The first thing Cisco learned the day after their first kiss was that Harry was a hopeless romantic under the icy shell. He could not help but blush and smile when he came into work and there was a box of candy sitting waiting for him at his work station. It did not take him long to ambush his new boyfriend in the lab for a hug and good morning kiss, barely pulling apart before Barry zipped into the room. The two kept up the wall of platonic friendship until the speedster ran off again.

Cisco smiled brightly as they were suddenly alone again in the privacy of their shared lab. He quickly got up and walked over to the glass drawing board where Harry was working. He slipped his arms around the older man's waist, head pressed up under his arm to snuggle against Harry's ribs. He looked up and grinned as he saw the elder man gazed down at him with a slight smile.

"Love you, Harry." The older man scoffed at the confession but his smile grew a bit wider as he continued his work. His free hand moved up to rest on Cisco's arm. He could not help but feel warm inside as the young man stayed like that, occasionally butting in to comment on the formula on the board.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrison blinked blankly down at his notes. He frowned softly and shook his head, he knew they literally said nothing but nonsense. He swallowed thickly as his gaze kept drifting over to the computer. Endless pages on gay civil rights lay hidden in a minimized window. All the words in them felt like a lie, like a trap. Anxiety crawled under his skin every time he even thought about being open about this. He just did not feel safe with the idea of others seeing them together. What would Jesse think and say? He had only just gotten her back. He could not lose her her again. She had to come before any other aspect of his life.

A soft cry of agitation escaped him as he angrily threw his pen down at his useless notes. Tears of frustration, confusions, and a sense of being lost pooled in his eyes. He hid his face in his hands, long fingers gripping his hair tightly as his elbows rested on the desk. His throat felt tight as he trapped the sob trying to escape. His emotions were all jumbled and knotted up inside, an ingrained sense of terror almost overriding the sense of love in his soul.

A helpless snarl of hopelessness escaped his throat. His arm moved to angrily swipe the objects off the desk but was suddenly halted by the sight of his coffee cup being offered to him. His arm dropped to the surface again and the mug was placed in front of him. He slowly looked up with a dumbfounded expression to see Cisco smiling sadly down at him. His tears of pent up anguish finally slipped down his cheeks but the younger man quickly leaned down and hugged him, kissing away the tears.

"I brought you some coffee, Harry. Thought you might be thirsty." The comment was whispered against his throat as the younger man pressed his nose under Harry's jaw. He was hugged a bit tighter before the younger scientist pulled away to plop down into his own chair. He watched Cisco chew on a Twizzler while pulling out a notebook and sliding it towards him, "I had some ideas for improvements while fixing up some of the equipment I made for the CCPD. Want to help me make up some blueprints?" Harry sniffled slightly but shakily snatched up the notebook as he took a drink of coffee to settle his nerves.

"Sure, Ramon." He finally replied, glad the kid let what just happened go. He relaxed as they settled into their usual routine. He playfully scoffed but made it sound real with a bit of effort, "No wonder you require my help. These are a mess!"

"What!? Shut up, they're awesome! I'll show you!" The young scientist snatched back the book, laying it on the desk between them. Harry smiled as Cisco animatedly began to explain his ideas in great detail.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a little easier, a little less painful.

"We don't have to tell anyone if it'll make it easier, Harry." Cisco commented as he slipped into the new Harry Potter shirt that had no-so-mysteriously been sitting gift-wrapped on his chair this morning. He smiled softly as he smoothed out the wrinkles, it fit perfectly.

"What?" Harrison looked up from where he was getting the Cortex ready for the team. He flushed slightly as the younger man happily showed off the shirt. Seeing him so happy made Harrison's blood rush pleasantly.

"We can have a secret relationship, I'm totally cool with that." Cisco spread out his arms to show off more, "how do I look?" Harry blinked a few times, fighting and losing to the vague quirk of his lips. He shook his head as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes in mock disapproval.

"You look like an idiot, Ramon." He grumbled out, careful to make sure he put his glasses back on and not prowl towards Cisco as he walked over to the younger man. He gently linked fingers with him before pulling him in close, Cisco's back to his chest, before kissing the shorter man's soft hair.

"It fits great, dumbass. Now get back to work." He kissed Cisco's cheek, " and thank you, I'd like that for now." Cisco laughed as the older scientist lovingly shoved him away so they could get back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was finally nerve-racking for Cisco. He had happily made it through the past several days, juggling Team Flash stuff and guiding Harry in their new relationship. Though now, he was going to push that along a little bit and he hoped it did not spook his friend.

He swallowed thickly as he hopped up and sat down atop the desk, right next to where Harry was tinkering with something. He kicked his legs back and forth as he waited for his boyfriend to finish a delicate piece.

"Need something, Ramon?" The question came out in Harry's 'I love you but you're bugging me while I'm working' gruff tone of voice that made Cisco smile.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ramon?" There was a slight bite of tired irritation.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" The question was asked timidly and Harrison froze. Cisco quickly tried to fix what he had broken, "Don't worry, it'll just look like two friends having dinner together." Cisco's heart pounded as he laid a new black baseball cap in front of the older scientist. Harry could only smile, the kid thought of everything.

"When?" He asked softly, gently brushing the younger man's thigh with the back of his hand.

"Tomorrow. Eight-thirty." Harry nodded slowly in agreement as he laid his head on his friend's leg, smiling as he felt fingers card through his hair.ork.


	5. Chapter 5

Cisco was a little worried, it was almost eight; they were going to be late for dinner. He hoped nothing had happened to upset Harry in some way. They had had a hard day today keeping the Metas in check, a mall had almost been destroyed.

Cisco wandered the twisting halls until he reached Harry and Jesse's shared room. The door was open so he slipped inside. His heart broke immediately as he spotted his partner. The older man was sitting on the edge of his bed, fully dressed for a night out, with his face in his hands.

"Harry, you alright?" Cisco asked frantically as he rushed over to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"We're idiots, Ramon! We can't do this!"

"Do what?"

"I can't go to dinner with you! I'm terrified of being discovered despite all rational thought and logic! Plus, just how long do you think we can keep the face of a murderer hidden under a cap while we're eating?! Someone's bound to recognize me." Harry snarled and lashed out with a kick, foot slamming into his nightstand. Cisco smiled sadly and snuggled into his side to comfort him. It was as Harry finally started to relax that Cisco was struck with inspiration.

He squeezed his boyfriend one more time before jumping to his feet, grinning. Harry blinked rapidly up at him. Cisco hummed and looked him over. The older scientist was dressed in a Navy blue button up, black slacks, and his hair was combed. The man looked amazing, the nicest he had ever seen him. He had obviously been looking forward to this dinner date.

"Harry, wait here!" Confused blinks came from the older man at the command, "change into something more comfortable. I'll be back in twenty minutes!" With that, the young man ran from the room, a grin on his face as he left a very confused Harrison behind.

Though, true to his words, the young man was back in exactly twenty minutes. He came strolling into the room, triumphantly holding a laptop above his head with two drinks balanced atop of it. He was smiling widely around a takeout bag from Big Belly Burger hanging from his teeth. Harrison's eyebrows rose at the sight, chuckling softly and shaking his head.

Cisco laid the laptop down on the bed as Harry snatched the bag of food. The wide grin refused to leave cisco's face as he set up the laptop while Harry distributed the food. The older man's gaze shifted to the laptop and he scoffed, grinning at a snickering Cisco.

"The Godfather, seriously, Ramon?"

"What?! It's a great date movie!" Harry could not fight the chuckle escaping him as he playfully elbowed Cisco while stealing a fry as the young man burst out laughing. Harry kissed his partner's hair as Cisco snuggled into his side, which was quickly becoming the young man's favorite place to be.

 _Whoever said you needed to go to a fancy restaurant to have a good first date?_

 _~*~End~*~_


End file.
